Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andréa Mikaelson is the main female protagonist in Legacies and was formerly a major recurring character (Seasons 1-4) and main character (Season 5) on The Originals. She is the daughter of the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the former-hybrid-turned-vampire Hayley Marshall-Kenner and is a descendant of multiple powerful supernatural bloodlines, making her the world's first and seemingly only witch-werewolf-vampire hybrid, also known as a tribrid. Hope is the granddaughter of Ansel, Esther Mikaelson, and two unnamed Labonair werewolves, as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael; she is also the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson, the grand-niece of Dahlia, and a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary. She also has an adopted older brother, Marcel Gerard, who was taken in by her father when he was just a child. Hayley was the step-daughter of Jackson Kenner, Hayley's werewolf husband, until his death at the hands of Tristan de Martel. Hope was given her name by her father, Klaus, who believed his brother Elijah when he said that his child would be the Mikaelson family's hope; he chose Andréa as her middle name due to it being Hope's mother's birth name, and she took on the surname of her father's family. She was conceived in the Season 4 episode of The Vampire Diaries Bring it On, when Klaus and Hayley had a one-night-stand in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and it was revealed that Hayley was pregnant in the backdoor pilot for The Originals, making her existence a major part of the show's plot. In The Originals, it is learned that Hope's existence was caused by a loophole in the spell that made Klaus an Original Vampire, allowing her to inherit his vampire nature and original witch heritage as well as both of her parents' werewolf genes. This gives Hope connections to numerous covens and clans, including the Crescent Wolf Pack (via her mother), the North East Atlantic Pack (via her father), and the New Orleans witch community (via her grandmother, Esther). Hope was finally born in the The Originals Season 1 finale From a Cradle to a Grave, where her life was threatened several times by the witches who intended to sacrifice her for power. As a result, the Mikaelsons faked her death and sent her away to live with Klaus' sister Rebekah, who was her guardian for the first eight months of her life. She was not able to reunite with her parents again until midway through the second season, when Esther caught on to Rebekah's location and they were forced to relocate to keep Hope's existence a secret. In the second half of that season, Hope, Hayley, and her husband Jackson moved out to the Bayou Lafourche to keep her great-aunt Dahlia away from her, as the elder witch sought to use Hope's power to become truly immortal while retaining her powers. Hope, Hayley, and Jackson returned to New Orleans early on in the third season, with Hayley and Klaus sharing custody of her until Jackson's death, after which point Hayley and Hope moved back in with the Mikaelsons. However, once the family was seriously wounded by the newly-turned Beast Marcel Gerard, Klaus' siblings had no choice but to magically link with him to ensure their survival while Hayley came up with a cure, leading Hayley and Hope to live on the road with the rest of the Mikaelson siblings in coffins. Hope was reunited with her father in Season 4 after they were all awoken and returned to live together, giving them the opportunity to make up for lost time. Unfortunately, when a malevolent witch spirit known as The Hollow possessed Hope to take advantage of her power, the only way her family was able to save her was for Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah to each take in a piece of her spirit, preventing any of them from seeing Hope without risking her being possessed again. Hope then moved to Mystic Falls to attend the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted in the interim, while returning to see her mother in New Orleans on breaks. Being separated from her father for seven long years set the now-teenage Hope on a mission to bring her family back together, starting by capturing her mother to lure him back home and taking all of The Hollow's magic back into herself. When this power began to kill her, Hope's father made the ultimate sacrifice and took the power into himself, killing himself to protect her from the same fate, an act that took Hope many years to finally understand. After the deaths of her parents, Hope returned to the Salvatore School, where her intention to not get close to other people began to fade as she soon began making friends and even falling in love. It was soon after that she realized that her existence was the loophole to destroy Malivore, a golem that consumes creatures and wipes their existence from the collective consciousness. Unfortunately for her, this plan did not end as she expected, as she had not yet triggered her vampire side, causing Malivore to spit her back out again. When she returned to the real world three months later, she found that no one remembered who she was, forcing her to start over at Mystic Falls High School. Hope is a member of the Mikaelson Family, the Labonair Family, the Kenner Family, and an unnamed family of werewolves. By birthright, Hope has membership in the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, and is also part of a powerful Norwegian witch bloodline. She is the only child fathered by the Original Hybrid and the only tribrid known to exist. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Throughout Legacies Personality Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Appearances Episode Absence Etymology Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Salvatore School Students Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:New Orleans Witches Category:Crescent Wolf Clan Category:Northeast Atlantic Pack Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Timberwolves Category:Legacies Season 1 Characters Category:Legacies Season 2 Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Malivore Prisoners